Best Friends and Boyfriends
by cococake
Summary: Marron and Pan go to the beach for a week of fun and partying. Pan, while there, catches the eye of one of the most eligible bachelors in the world...


**Best Friends and Boyfriends**

**Chapter 1**

I re-affixed my bikini bottoms as Marron rolled over to tan her back. I opened my eyes slightly, squinting at the blue sky as the sun shone through violently. I quickly closed them again and laid my arms out flat. This was going to be the best, most kick-ass tan I will ever have in my whole fucking life. I heard Marron sneeze, then sit up.

"Pan, we need to go inside, I think I'm starting to burn…" She whined.

I squinted at her. "Marron, no you're not. We just got out here five minutes ago. You're just saying that because you want to go flirt with the lobbyist."

She growled. "He's hot, though…"

I laughed. "Hey, I never said he wasn't."

"Don't hit on my lobbyist!" She giggled playfully, then flopped back onto her beach towel. "How about if we go swimming?" She said.

"Because there are hot guys out there?" I questioned.

"No…! I mean… Yes…" She whined, desperate to have at least one fling while we were here.

"God, Marron… I'll make a deal with you…" I sat up.

She nodded, still frowning. "Kay…"

"We can go swimming, as long as we can tan later." I squinted towards her again. "Deal?"

Marron nodded. "Deal. Now, let's go…" She stood up and anxiously switched her feet as I put my sunglasses on. "C'mon… hhuurrrrryyy!" I rolled up my towel and grabbed my swim bag and slowly stood up, just to torture her. She realized what I was doing. "C'mon, Pan… I really need to get laid while we're here, and you're not helping…"

"I came for swimming and tanning, as well as a week of partying with one of my best friends. Too bad I can't have fun…" I said, sarcastically pouting.

"I know… now hurry!" Marron said, now running toward the water.

I followed her toward the lapping waves, kicking the sand with my feet as I walked. I set down all of our beach stuff and walked down to the edge of the water. I looked around for Marron, who was flirting with about five guys by the volleyball net.

She can be such a slut sometimes.

I waded a bit into the water, then stopped. I kicked my feet around a little bit, then shimmied down deeper into the murky water. I dove down into it, finally wetting my long, jet black hair. I wiped my eyes, looking at Marron. She was flirting with the same guys, but then I saw another guy leaning against the volleyball net, looking as bored as hell. I saw him take a swig of his beer, then sigh. He was looking awfully sexy in his orange swim trunks and his stained tee-shirt. From what I could see, he had a major six pack.

I finally brought myself to get out of the refreshing water as I made my way toward the guy. I finally made it out, and approached him. "Hey… you look bored." I said, putting on my best cute-girl smile.

He returned my smile. "Sure am… You?"

"Yeah, that's the person I'm stuck with for the next week and a half…" I sighed, pointing at Marron who was kissing each and every one of the guys now.

"Sucks to be you… but those are the guys I'm spending this week with…" He smiled again. "I like you bikini…" He said, cutely.

I giggled, flattered. "Thanks. Your trunks are pretty cute, too…"

He smiled. "You think?" He grabbed the bottom of them, examining the orange-ness. "My sister got them for me. I, personally, hate them…"

I laughed. "Oh… I see… What's your name?" I asked.

"Trunks." He replied.

"Seriously?" I said, frowning.

"Yeah, really… my parents have weird name choices. My sister's name is Bra… Go figure…"

"Wait… Is your last name Briefs?"

He nodded. "What is your name?"

"You're that rich guy?" I said, ignoring his question.

He nodded. "Yep, but I'm really anxious to know your name…"

"Oh, sorry… Pan Son." I said, smiling once again. I was flirting with one of the richest bachelors in the whole world. I was, like, fucking lucky. "Why aren't you over there with your other friends?" I questioned, feeling all bubbly inside.

"I came here to surf and swim, and they came to 'catch chicks'. It's stupid." He sighed.

I laughed at the irony. "I know what you mean…"

"Where are you staying?" He asked, looking me in the eye.

"Oh…" I pointed to the hotel. "There… room 58... You?"

"Oh, same here… We're in suite 79... The guys have their own rooms that way. I don't know if I could ever deal with them having sex while I'm trying to sleep…" He smiled.

I laughed and touched his arm. I was feeling confident. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, looking at him cutely.

He smiled. "Nope… You?"

I giggled. "I don't have a girlfriend…"

"Oh… phew…" He smiled sweetly. "What about a boyfriend, then?"

"Nope…"

"Well, there's a party tonight, I thought maybe you could come." He nudged his head toward Marron. "I can see the guys are already asking your friend over there."

I nodded. "I'd love to go…"

"Good… I'll meet you by your room at about 10... I have to go get some more beer right now… I think I drank the last one… See you later?" He said, still standing in front of me. I nodded. "Good." He said, still not moving. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "See you around…!" He yelled as he ran up the sandy beach.

I touched my cheek. This summer kicks ass more than my tan.


End file.
